User talk:The Oracle23
Hello, and welcome to Custom Bioniclepedia. I wanted to thank you for updating the no image available picture; I was thinking about doing that. Thank you and overall, welcome! Have fun on the Custom Bioniclepedia team! Crazy-Lihkan38: Welcomes the Oracle23 {Talk to me!} February 18, 2008; 11:39 AM Hi, I would be very greatful if you fixed my images! Oh, but please make sure you spell all of the names right. Toa Retyk 00:39, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Hey, want to vote for User of the Month? Toa Retyk 03:21, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Well, just because you're new doesn't mean you can't vote. And for all my articles, you can go to my Category. Toa Retyk 19:04, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Awesome picture! I hope I don't sound to picky, but actually, Toa Shojua (yellow) has Dekar's Mask and Toa Gennabim (green) has Defilak's-but now that I think of it, he looks better with that Kanohi. If you were able to make Gali have yellow limbs on that one, could you do it on the actual Toa Shojua Page (with Dekar's Mask)? Oh, well, guess I'd better get to work on the new Gennabim and the new Toa Teremeary Images. See ya!¥ Toa Retyk 02:30, 9 February 2008 (UTC) PS-I just thought that was a cool symbol, I found it at the bottom and have no idea what it means. "True" Dume Hi, I'm Link0505, a member of this Wikia. I was viewing your "True" Dume page and thought that his tools should have their own pages. If it's OK, I'd be happy to make them for you. ** Reply Hi :) please can you link me to the page where you asked about new admins? Thanks -- sannse (talk) 19:29, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :OK, I've adjusted the vote page a bit, to help get some activity going, and set a site notice. Let's see how that works this week :) -- sannse (talk) 20:40, 18 February 2008 (UTC) OK, so I created "True" Dume's tools. Here: Shadow Chain, Sword of Judgment If you don't like it or if you think it needs more informations, tell me or edit it yourself. :) Link0505 04:24, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Link0505 Well, TBH is Toa Bounty Hunter. You can see him in the CL88 Comix. My Image I haven't been on here in a while. I guess I should get back on and see what all has happened since I left. But, as for your question. Of course, that would be great. Thanks. -- Iruuvi, Guardian of Truth 18:42, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Since you liked my articles on Shadow Chain and Sword of Judgment, may I create the Kraakhan Nuva and Falmakh City? (or one of them) :) Link0505 09:41, 25 February 2008 (UTC) LINK0505 favicon Hi, have a look at http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images//6/64/Favicon.ico - how's that? -- sannse (talk) 19:52, 25 February 2008 (UTC) I created the article Falmakh. How do you like it? Oh, and the Kraakhan Nuva is the mask "True" Dume wears, as you wrote it. Link0505 08:39, 27 February 2008 (UTC) LINK0505 Um, I'm sorry, but Falmakh is my first article about a region, so I want to make it more creatively. Could you give me more time for that? I can make Kraakhan Nuva now, though. Link0505 08:39, 27 February 2008 (UTC) LINK0505